


Boston or Bust

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Sourwolf and Mischief [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bickering, Blushing Derek, Dorks in Love, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Laura Hale, Post-Episode: s06e10 Riders on the Storm, Snarky Derek, Snarky Stiles, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Nodding Stiles glanced over at him before looking back to the road. "Yeah, that place sucked. The lake was cool though.""You're just saying that because I didn't like it." Derek teased, watching the teen attempt to focus on the long stretch of highway ahead and not him or the large field of cows they were currently driving past.Stiles balked at the suggestion. "They didn't have curly fries at the diner! That's an insta-fail in my book."Derek snorted a laugh. "Such high standards of dining.""Rude. Shut up."Stiles grumbled before turning up the radio, effectively blocking any further communication from the sourwolf with the opening of Applause by Lady Gaga.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's taken so long for me to write the next story. I'm hoping to write more regularly after this. So keep your eyes peeled for the next part!
> 
> Thanks to Ranae_Marmora for helping me pick what should play on the radio lol

It was almost noon by the time the two made it to the garage to pick up the SUV. Stiles had managed to convince Derek that they needed to go back to the beach and check it out in the daylight before having breakfast and catching a bus back into the heart of Rochester where the garage was located. 

Stiles was leaning against the drivers side door of the shiny silver FJ Cruiser, wearing a pair of sunglasses as he whistled and fiddled with his phone while waiting for Derek to return with the keys. 

Derek exited the garage moments later, rolled his eyes as he walked up to the teen. "Those are mine." He said, promptly snatching the sunglasses off Stiles' face before spinning them around and perching them on his own. 

Feigning innocence Stiles blinked at Derek. "I was keeping them safe for you?" 

"Uh huh, sure." Derek said slowly, holding up the keys for the teen to take. "Let's go, this place is giving me a headache." 

Stiles took the keys and grinned before turning and unlocking the doors. "So." He started, pulling the door open and hopping behind the wheel as Derek walked around to sit shotgun. "We should hit Maine by dark, unless you wanna stop anywhere along the way?" He asked, turning in the seat to face the wolf that was currently getting seated beside him. 

Derek hummed in thought as he clicked his seatbelt into place. "Let's stop in Boston on the way? Laura went there on a trip for college once; she came back raving about some pizza place in Back Bay. We can drive through, see if it's still there?" He mused, turing to give the teen a small smile. 

Stiles' features broke into a broad grin, amber-brown eyes sparkling in the midday sun. "Dude, that's an awesome idea!" He beamed.  

"Don't call me dude." Derek grumbled, rolling his eyes behind the dark glasses. "Come on, you're driving, remember?"  

Stiles blinked at the wolf before turning back to face the wheel. "Right, driving. I remember that." He said before starting the car and taking a quick look around to make sure Mr. Mechanic-mullet-man was nowhere to be run over. Seeing it was all clear he took off in the direction of the highway they had been on when the stupid SUV had thrown a belt. 

Once they were a few miles outside of Rochester Stiles could see Derek visibly relaxing into his seat out of the corner of his eye. "You doing okay over there?" 

Derek tipped his head so he could look at Stiles over the edge of his sunglasses. "Fine. Just happy to be out of that city." He explained, removing his sunglasses and placing them in the glovebox carefully. 

Nodding Stiles glanced over at him before looking back to the road. "Yeah, that place sucked. The lake was cool though." 

"You're just saying that because I didn't like it." Derek teased, watching the teen attempt to focus on the long stretch of highway ahead and not him or the large field of cows they were currently driving past. 

Stiles balked at the suggestion. "They didn't have curly fries at the diner! That's an insta-fail in my book." 

Derek snorted a laugh. "Such high standards of dining." 

"Rude. Shut up."Stiles grumbled before turning up the radio, effectively blocking any further communication from the sourwolf with the opening of Applause by Lady Gaga. 

Rolling his eyes at the teen Derek turned and grabbed a book from the backseat. He spared one more glance at Stiles, who was singing along to the radio and dancing in his seat, before cracking the book open and picking up reading where he had left off. 

They continued like that for almost 6 hours when Stiles suddenly reached out and smacked Derek's leg before quickly placing his hand back on the wheel. "Hey!" He said excitedly. 

Derek lowere his book and turned to Stiles, face scrunching into a frown at his reading being interrupted. He was almost done with the book. "What?" 

Stiles grinned, glancing at the wolf out of the corner of his eye before looking back ahead. "Check it out." He said, pointing ahead without taking his hands off the wheel. 

Derek turned to face forward again. Dead ahead was a highway sign for Boston, and a rather interesting looking skyline. He had been expecting something more akin to New York, clusters of all buildings that made you feel boxed in and surrounded. What he got was a wide variety of building designs and sizes, and a city that looked more open than he thought possible for such a busy place. 

Derek's brows raised in surprise at the sight before him. Sure, he had seen news footage of Boston, as well as pictures. None of them did the city justice.  

"Okay, so, where are we headed?" Stiles asked, changing lanes to head for Back Bay as he did so. 

Derek blinked a few times trying to remember the name of the pizza place in question. "I remember Laura saying it was two blocks from the Public Library..." He explained, putting his book aside and pulling out his phone to search for pizza places near the Boston Public Library. 

"Oookay.. I'm sure that narrows it down.. I mean, there's what? Like 500 restaurants that sell pizza in this city?" Stiles questioned. 

"Not helping." Derek said as he tapped away at his phone screen, brows scrunching together in concentration. 

"I'm just saying." 

"Hah! Found it! Viga, 140 Clarendon Street. And they’re open for another hour." Derek said with a grin as he set his phone's GPS to lead the way. 

The god's of city parking took pity on them this day, because somehow they managed to turn onto Clarendon street right as someone was leaving a curbside space. Stiles quickly parked, bitching that parallel parking was one of the purest forms of evil the whole while. 

Exiting the SUV they looked around before spotting the restaurant in question at the corner of an intersection ahead. It was busy, but mostly it appeared to be people grabbing pre-made slices to go. 

As they approached the door someone walked out with a single intimidatingly large slice of pizza on a paper place. 

Stiles' eyes bugged out at the sight of it and he elbowed Derek in the ribs. "Dude, that slice is as big as my head. How big do you think a whole pizza is?"  

Derek snored. "I don't know, probably big enough that neither of us will be hungry for the rest of the trip." He said as he opened the door and ushered Stiles in ahead of him. 

The place was small, a handful of tables and booths in the front and a counter in the back that contained premade food and a station for the workers to throw things together like salads and pasta. The whole place smelled heavely of tomato sauce, spices and other delicious things. 

Both the wolf and the teen eyed the two screens above the counter, reading over the menu before looking to one another with a smile. 

They approached the counter, a young blonde girl in a black work shirt and hat spotted them and grinned away. "What can I get for you two?" She asked, smiling away as she pulled on new plastic gloves. 

Derek cleared his throat and smiled back at the girl. "We'll take a large pizza with bacon, caramelized onions and broccoli." 

Stiles made a face at the addition of broccoli on pizza, but said nothing. Who was he to argue topping choices, he once made a pizza with cauliflower crust in his attempts to get his dad to eat healthier. It was absolutely terrible, but still.  

Once their order was taken care of the two took a seat at the window while they waited. Stiles fiddled with his soda cap while Derek turned in his seat and looked out the window at the people rushing up and down the sidewalk. 

After a few minute Stiles leaned forward, arms resting on the table as he reached out and took the hand Derek had rested on the table before him. 

Derek momentarily looked away from his people watching, one eyebrow raising at Stiles before he returned his attention to the outside world again.  

Stiles could tell Derek was thinking about his sister, despite his relaxed demeanor and his attempts to play it cool. They were someplace she had been only a few years before, a place where she was happy and god knows what that was making Derek feel right now. He gave Derek's hand a small squeeze before turning his attention outside as well. 

Both men heard the girls behind the counter going 'aww' at the sight of the two of them holding hands, though only Derek heard the hushed comment of how adorable they were together and that they looked like a happy couple. Stiles did however catch the blush that was creeping onto Derek's cheeks from said comments. He just smiled and said nothing. 

Roughly 10 minutes later their people watching was interrupted again by the blonde employee from before, named Ashley according to her little name tag, arrived carrying their pizza. "Let me know if you need anything else!" She beamed before setting down the pizza and walking away. 

Stiles eyes the pizza suspiciously before pulling away a monstrous slice for himself. "We're never going to finish this." 

Derek snored as he pulled his own slice away. "That's why we take the rest with us and eat it cold. You're a teenager, finishing a pizza should be nothing to you." 

Poking at a piece of broccoli Stiles grunted. "Fair enough." He said before lifting the slice and taking a bite. 

Derek watched him, gauging his reaction before taking his own bite. When Stiles made a face dangerously close to ones he'd seen in bed Derek figured that was a green light and dug in. 

"Oh my god! Why did you never make me eat pizza with broccoli before?" Stiles asked incredulously between bites. 

"None of the pizza places in Beacon Hills have broccoli on the menu." Derek replied with a shrug before grabbing a napkin. 

"Yeah, but, like, you could have made it? I know you know how to cook." Stiles countered, wiggling his eyebrows before downing a gulp of soda and returning to his mostly finished slice. 

Derek just stared at the teen, one eyebrow raised as he chewed. 

"What, don't give me that look. I've seen the cookbooks you have stashed under the kitchen sink. And the leftovers in your fridge. Don't play dumb with me." 

Derek just rolled his eyes at the teen before stuffing the whole crust from his slice of pizza in his mouth and reaching for another slice. He was not about to explain that the books in question had been left by Peter and he only attempted the recipes out of boredom. Most of them turned out fine, others had resulted in his setting the stove on fire. He really didn't feel like letting Stiles in on that tidbit of information though. 

The rest of the meal was quiet. By the time they were full there was only one slice left and they got a small box to go and opted to crash in a hotel in the city for the night. Better to be hitting Maine bright and early the next morning than to drive while stuffed and try and find a place to crash later on. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I am a shameless person who writes what she knows. And in this case the pizza place in question is one I went to in 2004 when I went to Anime Boston at age 15. The pizza was fing amazing a a slice was bigger than a freaking hubcap. Sooo I figured it would be a cute place for the boys to stop.
> 
> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
